No estas solo
by kiku.eiji-chan
Summary: Era un día común y corriente, pero lo que no se esperaba es que un hecho inesperado cambiaria drásticamente la vida de dos regulares del seigaku. es un eiji/oishi solo pasen y vean n.n.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: No estás solo

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Parejas: Golden Pair (y creo que podría a ver un poco de Stronger Pair)

Género: Drama/Romance

Advertencia: no empiecen a leer sin a ver tomado en cuenta lo siguiente: 1.- tengo una pésima escritura, además que este es el primer fic que hago XD soy nueva n_n 2.- es que si no les gusta el yaoi les aconsejo ir a otro sitio porque esto en ni más ni menos un fic yaoi. XD

Summary: Era un día común y corriente, pero lo que no se esperaba es que un hecho inesperado cambiaria drásticamente la vida de dos regulares del seigaku.

Disclaimer: esta de mas aclarar que la serie Prince of Tenis no me pertenece, sino que a Konomi-sama

No estás solo

Era un día común y corriente, pero lo que no se esperaba es que un hecho inesperado cambiaria drásticamente la vida de dos regulares del seigaku.

- Hijo vamos a ir a la casa de campo- dijo la madre de un ojiazul que se emocionó al oír eso - tú te quedaras aquí a cuidar la casa.- de la misma forma en que vino la alegría se fue.

- Hee?!! Porque yo no puedo ir con ustedes?

- Porque alguien debe cuidar la casa y tú tienes que ir al colegio – dijo uno de sus hermanos

- Además ya llamamos a Oishi-kun para que te acompañe mientras no estamos y acepto- dijo una de sus hermanas en esta ocasión.

- Oishi va a venir a acompañarme? – dijo Eiji como sorprendido y feliz a la vez pasaría una semana entera con su Oishi, si su Oishi habían empezado a salir hace ya un mes cuando el ojiverde se le declaro en un viaje a la playa justo al frente del mar en medio de un atardecer. (no se si a ustedes pero a mi me parecio muy romantico!! n.n)

A la mañana siguiente…… Eiji despertó a la misma hora de siempre fue a ducharse se preparo para ir al colegio bajo a tomar desayuno, se despidió de su familia deseando buena suerte y diciéndoles que se cuidaran, etc.

Por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, les iba a decir pero justo sonó el timbre fue a abrir y se encontró con Oishi.

- Hola, Eiji

- Nya!! Hola Oishi!!- dijo abrasándolo

- Ja nos vamos?

- Si espera voy por mis cosas-dijo yendo a buscarlas y volvió- ya podemos irnos- dijo sonriente- adiós cuídense!!!

Y así salieron rumbo a la escuela.

Unos 30 minutos atrás en la casa de Fuji, ya se avía duchado y vestido ahora bajaba a desayunar.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir su hermana lo detuvo y le dijo:

-Syusuke, puedo leerte las cartas?- la hermana de el genio tenía una habilidad innata para predecir el futuro al igual que syusuke la tenia para hacer sufrir a los demás sin despeinarse.

- la verdad Nee-san preferiría que no- dijo syusuke sonriendo, la verdad es que su hermana le daba bastante miedo cuando predecia el futuro.

- syusuke déjame que te lea las cartas - dijo nuevamente pero ahora con una expresión bastante seria- y no te lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden.

El joven dio un profundo suspiro y no le quedo más remedio que aceptar. Se sentaron en la mesa y su hermana le pidió que escogiera 5 cartas, y que las pusiera boca a bajo sobre la mesa. La hermana de Fuji dio vuelta una por una las 5 cartas que se encontraban en frente de ella y dijo....................................

Continuara...........

Nya!!! Hola! bueno lo sé, lo sé, no esta tan bueno T-T y además es corto por eso les pido disculpas!!!.......... Gomen!! Pero igual traten de entender!!

Es el primer fic que escribo!

Bueno... no sé si les habré dejado con la duda de que iba a decir la hermana de fujiko pero si se dan bien las cosas prometo actualizar pronto (eso depende de mis senseis de q no me pongan tantas pruebas!!! en esta semana tengo prueba todos los días! en serio! de Historia, Química, Ingles........etc. y con lo que me gusta el ingles ¬ ¬ lo odio! deberían cambiarlo por japonés ahí estudiaría con gusto!! A demás que tengo que leer un libro más aburrido¬ ¬) bueno eso es todo no los aburro más con mis problemas, hasta luego y dejen reviews Plisss!!?? Sayonara!! n.n cuídense.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!!! Bueno se que el capi anterior estaba muy corto u.u………. por eso este va a ser un poco más largo….

Agradezco a Eiji kikumaru por ser la primera en dejar reviews!!! n_n te adoro!!! No solo fuiste la primera en dejarme un comentario aquí si no que en el fotolog también n.n (ya estaba un poco decepcionada porque no tenía comentarios) pero cuando vi tu reviews me emocione muxo n.n ha y para los que quieran pueden visitar mi fotolog de la golden pair y dejar comentarios esta es la dirección n.n .com/eiji-kikukmaru/ a y también quiero agradecer a Bárbara Alcota Varas mi amiga del alma n.n jajaja bárbara si te deje con la duda bueno aquí está el capi 2 espero que te guste, también espero que te guste a ti también Eiji kikumaru y bueno también espero que les guste a todas o todos lo que lean este fic. n.n

No estás solo

Capitulo 2

Alguien a quien aprecias mucho va a perder a sus seres más queridos y tu vas a estar ahí para consolarlo- dijo, a syusuke le dio una punzada en el pecho al escuchar eso- pero no serás el único que estará a su lado- prosiguió su hermana- muchas personas estarán a su lado, pero alguien más que nadie lo ayudara a seguir a delante.

Fuji quedo atónito ante la lectura de su hermana, pero el sonido del timbre, lo saco de su trance. Se levanto de la mesa y fue a ver quién era.

Suke me canse de esperarte y vine a buscarte- dijo el Buchou del seigaku un poco enojado por el tiempo que espero a syusuke.

Ja, gomen- dijo el genio- pero no te enojes Mitsu- y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla al castaño lo cual hizo que se sonrojara, tomo sus cosas, se despidió de su hermana, y salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela acompañado de Tezuka.

Horas más tarde en las canchas de tenis………….

Todos estaban entrenando tranquilamente, excepto los regulares, todos estaban preocupados, ya que Riuzaki-Sensei había citado urgentemente a kikumaru, y todos se preguntaban la razón. (que metiches ¬¬)

Por otro lado en la oficina de Riuzaki-Sensei………………

Kikumaru lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante- le dijo Riuzaki-Sensei la cual se notaba algo preocupada y triste.

No era fácil lo que tenía que decir y mas siendo Eiji kikumaru el que tenia al frente. Dio un profundo suspiro tomando fuerzas para lo que venía.

Kikumaru no acaban de informar- comenzó nuevamente a hablar- de un lamentable hecho…… - se detuvo un momento y entonces fue directo al grano- kikumaru tu familia a sufrido un accidente.

Eiji se quedo impactado, de pronto se le empezó a nublar la vista, y sintió como empezaron a caer unas cuantas lagrimas por sus mejillas……….

En las canchas ya estaban más que intrigados porque ya tenía mucho tiempo que el pelirrojo avía entrado a la oficina de la entrenadora.

Oishi no pudo más y decidió ir a ver que sucedía dando cualquier escusa de porque avía ido a interrumpir la "reunión" pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a dicho lugar se encontró con un ojiazul cabizbajo caminando a paso lento hacia él.

Eiji!!- dijo y se acerco a él- que sucedió ya me estaba preocupando de que no salieras de la oficina de ryuzaki-sensei – Eiji solo alzo la vista, sus hermosos ojos estaban completamente rojos casi del color de sus cabellos y con unas cuantas lagrimas en ellos, Oishi al ver esto se le partió el alma y solo atino a abrazarlo para consolarlo, fuera lo que fuera lo que avía sucedido en ese lugar no avía sido nada bueno y por ahora solo podía abrazarlo ya que el pelirrojo en el momento en el que él lo abrazo se puso a llorar más aun.

Fuji quien miraba la escena desde lejos quedo totalmente en un trance profundo y las palabras de su hermana se le vinieron a la mente "Alguien a quien aprecias mucho va a perder a sus seres más queridos"- la persona de la que estaba hablando…. Acaso seria Eiji?- se preguntaba mentalmente syusuke.

Eiji seguía llorando entre los brazos de su compañero de dobles sin decir ni una palabra, cuando ya se había calmado un poco decidió hablar pero sin despagarse de el ojiverde.

Oishi…… mis padres……mis hermanos…… todos…- le costaba hablar ya que todavía seguía algo alterado- tuvieron un accidente……Oishi todos murieron- Oishi se quedo impactado nunca se hubiera esperado eso. No pudo decir nada y solo atino a abrazarlo más fuerte.

De pronto sintió que alguien se le acercaba, era Tezuka y Fuji los cuales tenían una mirada de preocupación. Tezuka lo llamo, el separo al pelirrojo de él, Fuji inmediatamente lo cogió en sus brazos.

Oishi, que paso?- dijo el capitán de seigaku mirando la escena.

Bueno… los padres y los hermanos de Eiji, fallecieron…- dijo el Fuku-Buchou quien también miraba la escena.

Bueno, será mejor que lo lleves a su casa

Ah, sí será lo mejor

Entonces se dirigió hacia donde estaba el Neko y el genio del seigaku, y se llevo al pelirrojo abrazándolo muy fuerte, por qué no dejaba de llorar.

Cuando ya estaban en casa de Eiji lo sentó en el sillón de la sala, fue a la cocina y le llevo un vaso con agua para que se calmara un poco.

Bueno acá les deje el segundo capi y tratare de actualizar pronto u.u (porque me metí en una grande que puede quitarme mucho tiempo en el futuro u.u) y bueno espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen reviews siiiiiiii!!!!!!???????? Plisss!!! Bueno sayonara!! n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Olaaa! Nya! Bueno en primer lugar gomeeennn por no actualizar antes n.n tuve algunos problemitas con mis notas ¬¬ y estuve sin compu x muxo tiempoooo! T-T bueno pero aquí estoy para subir la conti n.n a y Eiji kikumaru muchas gracias por tus comentarios de verdad que te agradezco muxo! n.n…………..

No estás solo

Capitulo 3

Oishi llevo al Neko a su casa, al llegar allí Eiji rompió el llanto, recordó esa mañana cuando vio a sus padres, hermanos, abuelos por última vez cuando se despidieron, no pudo decirles cuanto los quería.

Oishi por otra parte trataba de consolar al Neko, le dolía tanto verlo así, le estaba rompiendo el alma.

Pasaron largo tiempo así sin decir nada………..

Eiji ya se veía más calmado, había dejado de llorar hace un buen rato, Oishi lo movió con delicadeza, lo bastante como para ver su rostro, sonrió tristemente al ver que Eiji estaba dormido, lo abrazo más fuerte, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a Eiji, el no merecía sufrir así, Eiji no le hacía mal a nadie ¿Por qué entonces le estaba pasando esto? Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que tocaban el timbre, movió al pelirrojo con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo dejo en el sofá se levanto y fue a atender.

Hola, como está Eiji? – dijo Fuji quien venía con Tezuka.

Bueno, mejor acaba de quedarse dormido – dijo Oishi mirando hacia dentro – pasen sin meter mucho ruido ¿vale?

Cuando ya estaban dentro, se dirigieron hacia la sala donde el ojiazul estaba dormido en el sofá.

Mejor lo llevo a su cuarto, estará mas cómodo que acá - dijo el ojiverde acercándose a Eiji, lo cargo con mucho cuidado entre sus brazos y se dirigió a llevarlo a su habitación.

Al llegar allí acostó al Neko en la cama y se le quedo mirando y acariciando el cabello por un momento. Después salió de la habitación en silencio, bajo las escaleras y vio a Tezuka y Fuji conversando, se acerco a donde estaban y se sentó delante de ellos. Hubo un silencio incomodo el cual se rompió cuando se sintió que la puerta se abría y luego que se cerraba, los tres muchachos miraron hacia allá y pudieron ver a una mujer y a un joven que al parecer era su hijo. Oishi se levanto y dijo:

Buenas tardes – saludo cordialmente

Buenas tardes, quienes son ustedes y que hacen en casa de mi hermano?

Ha… bueno… yo soy Oishi Syuichiroh el es Tezuka y el Fuji somos amigos de Eiji.

A son amigos de Eiji, apropósito ¿cómo está el?

Ha… está más o menos, en estos momentos está dormido en su cuarto, lo ocurrido le ha hecho mucho daño.

Si me lo imagino…………. bueno, yo soy su tía, me llamo Áyame y el es mi hijo Akira.

Hubo silencio hasta que Oishi dijo:

Estoy algo preocupado, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Claro…. Pregunta lo que quieras

Bueno no quiero parecer inoportuno pero…… usted se va a encargar de Eiji ahora?

Probablemente, aunque para hacer eso tengo que hacer un montón de trámites para poder sacarlo del país ya que es menor de edad.

Sa-sacarlo del país?

Si yo vivo en Francia, a no ser que alguno de ustedes se quiera quedar con el, me entere de que mi sobrino tenía un novio. – al escuchar eso Oishi se sonrojo mucho.

Bueno, lo lamento pero voy a tener que dejarlos solos, Akira se quedara acompañándolos………… sayonara.

Sayonara – dijeron los cuatro chicos.

Minutos después……………………………………………………

Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir – dijo un ojicafe

Oishi, te encargo mucho a Eiji, o si no….- dijo el ojiazul mirando a Oishi con una mirada muy macabra

Suke ya basta- regaño Tezuka – sayonara

Sayonara – dijo Fuji

Sayonara – dijeron Oishi y Akira

A los minutos después Oishi subió a ver si Eiji seguía dormido. Al entrar a la habitación vio a Eiji boca abajo abrazando fuertemente la almohada.

Nya! Bueno sé que es poco para todo el tiempo en el que no actualice nya pero no he tenido mucho tiempo y además que no se me dan bien las historias largas nya n.n; y bueno tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible n.n sayonara! Nya! Y dejen reviews plisssssss! Saludosss! Sayonara! Nya!


	4. Chapter 4

konichiwaaaaa! qui estoy de vuelta n.n se que me demore muxo, pero es q la escuela me quita tiempo u.u pero bueno, queria que este fuera el ultimo capii pero bueno... decidí dividirlo en dos el proximo si va a ser el ultimo ya?...

* * *

Oishi se acerco lentamente hacia él, y le acaricio el cabello, este al darse cuenta, se sentó y lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras que las lágrimas caían…

Momentos después llego la tía de Eiji, Áyame, se asomo un poco por la puerta y llamo a Oishi entonces este le dijo al ojiazul…

Eiji, saldré un momento, al tiro vuelvo – el pelirrojo solo asintió, el moreno le puso una mano en la cabeza y le dio un dulce bezo en la frente.

Cuando salió vio que la mujer tenía los ojos rojos, obviamente por llorar tanto, y esta le dijo:

Oishi-kun la funeraria acaba de llegar y ya está todo listo, así que necesito que Eiji baje.- Oishi miro preocupado hacia la puerta un poco dudoso - Por favor se que está muy mal, pero debe de bajar.

Y así se dio la vuelta y bajo por las escaleras, entonces Oishi entro en la habitación viendo al Neko recostado.

Áyame estaba abajo recibiendo a todos los conocidos que llegaban al funeral de los padres de Eiji y sus hermanos. Todos le daban sus condolencias y le preguntaban de cómo estaba Eiji por la situación.

En la habitación, Eiji estaba recostado en su cama y Oishi buscaba en el armario lo que se podía poner Eiji, no encontraba nada que fuera así como formal, entonces recordó que cuando la hermana de Eiji se caso, no fue hace mucho tiempo, así que Eiji debía tener todavía el traje que uso para esa ocasión.

Eiji… sabes dónde está tu traje?

Si… está en una caja… arriba del armario.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-minutos después-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eiji bajaba por la escalera, tenía la cabeza a gacha ocultando sus hermosos ojos azules intensos que en esos momentos estaban irritados de tanto llorar, y a su lado estaba Oishi ayudándolo a bajar ya que el Neko no estaba muy bien.

Al llegar a la sala donde se llevaba a cabo el velorio de sus padres y hermanos, vio a algunos amigos de sus padres y familiares. Su abuela se le acerco y le abrazo fuerte, el correspondió al abrazo de la misma manera mientras sentía como las lagrimas caían por su mejilla.

O-o-o-o-o-unos 3 años después-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eiji ya se había recuperado de lo sucedido ahora iba a la universidad y vivía felizmente junto a Oishi quien se había comprometido a cuidar de el después de que el entierro se llevo a cabo ya que no se quería separar de él, compartían un departamento ubicado a escasos metros de la universidad.

A la tarde Oishi acompaño a Eiji al cementerio general de Tokio para hacerle una visita a sus padres y hermanos, iban dos veces a la semana a verlos.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Eiji, que al igual que los otros años desde que habían fallecido sus padres y hermanos se ponía un poco melancólico por no poder pasar junto a sus seres queridos un día importante para él.

Eiji, no tienes que estar triste, piensa que siempre van a estar a tu lado acompañándote- le dijo el moreno al pelirrojo.

Lo sé pero igual los extraño – contesto el ojiazul un poco triste – desde ese día me he sentido un poco solo…

Eiji tú no estás solo, me tienes a mí, a tu tía que te apoyo mucho en esos días tan difíciles para ti, también tienes a tus abuelos y primos, y no olvides que mis padres te quieren como a un hijo, aunque sé que no remplazaran a tus padres, pero puedes confiar en que siempre estarán ahí para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites…

Arigatou Oishi, te amo- le dijo el Neko abrazándolo de pronto

Y yo a ti, mi Neko hermoso

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- unos meses después –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eiji se sentía un poco mal ese día, había vomitado hace unos minutos y tenía unos cuantos mareos, pensando que era solo por no haber comido nada en la mañana lo dejo pasar.

Paso una semana y el Neko seguía sintiéndose mal así que decidió decirle a Oishi.

Oishi me siento mal…- dijo el pelirrojo al moreno que estaba estudiando un poco en un escritorio- hace una semana que tengo mareos y vomito…

¿Qué? Y ¿porque no me dijiste nada?

Porque pensé que era algo momentáneo

Mmm… ven te llevare al hospital

Ya en el hospital Eiji y Oishi estaban esperando su turno, llevaban como media hora esperando su turno, el Neko había ido al baño porque se sentía un poco mal, la antes "mamá del seigaku" ya estaba preocupado tenía un tiempo que Eiji había entrado, entonces fue a ver si estaba todo bien.

¿Eiji está todo bien?

Si, al tiro salgo

Bien…- unos segundos después sale el ojiazul, le iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento el pelirrojo se desmaya…

Eiji estaba acostado en una camilla aún inconsciente, le habían hecho unos exámenes para ver que tenía, estaba esperando los resultados. El Neko empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a un Oishi un poco preocupado.

O…ishi

E-eiji ¿como estas?

Mmm… bien

¿Qué paso?

Te desmayaste, pedí ayuda y me hicieron pasar inmediatamente

Haaa…

Te hicieron unos exámenes, ahora hay que esperar los resultados.

En ese momento entro el doctor a la habitación

Ho ya se despertó…bueno traigo los resultados de los exámenes aquí.

¿Que tiene Eiji doctor?- dijo el moreno

No se sabe exactamente pero cabe la mínima posibilidad de que este embarazado

¿Qué? – dijeron al mismo tiempo algo confundidos

Hasta lo que yo se los hombre no pueden quedar… embarazados – el que hablo fue Oishi

Si y yo igual lo sé, por eso les digo que es solo una mínima posibilidad de que este embarazado así que les pido que vengan como en unas 3 semanas más.

Mmm… de acuerdo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 3 semanas después –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eiji y Oishi estaban en la misma sala que hace 3 semanas estuvieron esperando los resultados de los exámenes le habían hecho de nuevo al ojiazul. El doctor entro en la habitación.

Tal y como sospechaba, felicidades van a ser padres

¿E-está hablando en serio? – el primero en hablar fue Eiji

Claro, esto no miente

No lo puedo creer, eiji vamos a ser padres- dijo Oishi y abrazo con fuerza al ojiazul

Al parecer tiene unos 2 meses- dijo el doctor – tendrá que venir a control en unos dos meses más cuando tenga 4 meses ahí sabremos que va a ser el bebe si niña o niño

De acuerdo – dijo el moreno

Después de eso la golden se dirigió a la casa de la mamá del moreno para contarle la nueva buena. Le habían contado antes de que estuviera la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo estuviera embarazado y ahora tenían que confirmárselo.

Más tarde ya en su departamento estaba la golden pair sentados, cómodamente en el sillón de su sala abrazándose… pero de repente se sintió como tocaban la puerta, el ojiverde se levanto a atender y cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a Tezuka y a Fuji cargando a un niño muy parecido a Tezuka.

Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿cómo están?- dijo Oishi

Hola, estamos bien- dijo el de lentes – y ustedes?

Mejor que nunca, pero pasen- les ofreció el ojiverde y la Stronger obedeció

Nya! Fujiko, Tezuka-Buchou hola hacía mucho tiempo que no les veía ¿cómo están?

Bien gracias Eiji

Nya? Fujiko y ese bebe que traes en brazos?- pregunto el Neko, curioso

a ¿él? Es mi hijo… y el de Tezuka- dijo el ex tensai

¡¿Qué? – dijo la golden al mismo tiempo y totalmente sorprendidos

Si, sé que no lo van a creer pero syusuke quedo embarazado hace un año y medio, los médicos de acá no sabían qué hacer con el ya que nunca habían visto algo igual así que tuvimos que ir a Alemania para que Suke pudiera dar a luz…

No te preocupes, te creemos… de hecho eiji tiene dos meses.

¿En serio? Qué bien, felicidades! – dijo Fuji

Dos meses más….

La golden pair se encontraba dentro de una sala junto a la matrona que los estaba atendiendo, a Eiji ya se le veía un poco de barriga ( no sabía cómo ponerle si barriga, panza, guata,… me decidí por barriga jajaja espero que no les importe…). El pelirrojo y él moreno estaban muy emocionados porque podían ver a su futuro hijo… más bien dicho sus dos futuros hijo, así es no solo era uno si no que eran dos…

* * *

bueno se que no es muy largo pero es el doble que los anteriores... quiero agradecerle a cristina por apoyarme desde el principio si no es por ella que siempre que tiene la oportunidad se la pasa pidiéndome la conti me hubiera demorado mas jajajaja n.n; bueno espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews por favor! para saber que les gusto y que no, para ir mejorando y poder hacer fics decentes jajajaja n.n; bueno sayonaraaaa!


	5. Chapter 5

konichiwaaaa! n.n; gomenasai! T-T por no haber actualizado pronto! se que este final es muy pero muy corto pero lo importante es que ya lo termine espero que sea de su agrado n.n...

* * *

capitulo 5 no estas solo

golden pair estaba llegando a su departamento cuando de repente ven a Tezuka, Fuji y a su pequeño hijo justo a fuera de su puerta.

- Konichiwaaa! Fujiko! – corrió eiji, a abrazar al tensai

- Konichiwa, eiji tanto tiempo sin verte – le respondió este – estábamos a punto de irnos

- Huf! Me canse rápido y eso que solo corrí un poquito…-dijo el pelirrojo con la respiración algo agitada

- Eso es porque estas embarazado no deberías correr – le regaño Oishi

- Gomen…- dijo el Neko con ojitos de niño regañado a punto de llorar

- Bueno… ya no te preocupes, lo echo, echo esta, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

- Hai… -respondió desanimado – "estar embarazado tiene desventajas…¬¬"

El pelinegro se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

- Bueno, pasen

- Arigato...

Cuando ya estaban dentro se sentaron en el living y eiji fue por algo de té y galletas.

- Bueno y que es?

- he?

- El bebe claro, hoy me dijo eiji por teléfono que en la tarde les decían que iba a ser si hombre o mujer, es por eso que venimos para acá

- Aaa…. En realidad son mellizos, una mujer y un hombre

- En serio? How! Felicidades! Ojala nazcan sanitos

- Arigato…

Tiempo después…..

Eiji ya tenía 8 meses de gestación y le quedaba poquito para dar a luz, por eso que hace una semana Oishi le pidió a su mama si es que podía ir todos los días temprano a su departamento ya que no quería dejar al ojiazul solo, conociendo como era de inquieto, y esta de mas decir que acepto con mucho gusto.

Horas después eiji se estaba sintiendo algo mal así que decidió decirle a la madre de Oishi, una vez que le conto, esta llamo a una ambulancia, y después a su hijo.

al cavo de unos 10 minutos Syuichiroh acababa de llegar al hospital

- Que paso?

- Bueno todavía están adentro

- Ojala salga todo bien…

- Hmm…

Kikumaru abrió lentamente los ojos, le dolía el estomago obviamente por la cesaría que le habían hecho recientemente, y pudo ver a su pareja a su lado, al parecer se había quedado dormido esperando a que despertara y además de eso le tenía levemente sujetada la mano, sonrío al verlo así tenía una apariencia tan angelical…, claro que si tuviera el pelo un poco más largo seria más lindo pensaba eiji, de repente Syuichiroh empezó a despertar.

- ho-laaaa….

- Oh hola eiji… como te sientes

- Hmm… bien aunque me duele un poco…

- Claro eso es normal….además de que tuvieron algunos problemas con la - operación pero me alegra de que allá salido todo bien.

- Hmm…

- Eiji… ya fui a ver a los mellizos, y a mi parecer, creo que la niña se parece mucho a ti es muy hermosa, supongo que en un rato mas los traen…

- Honto? Kyaa… *o* ya quiero verlos….

- Jajaja…

Toc…toc… (Agacé que es el sonido de la puerta cundo la golpean…n.n;)

- Siento interrumpirlos pero aquí les traigo a sus bebes- dijo la enfermera que había entrado.

- Aa… Arigato…- le agradeció Oishi y la enfermera salió de la habitación, el moreno le acerco los mellizos al pelirrojo para que los pudiera conocer.

- Haaa…- el Neko estaba maravillado, sus hijos eran tan hermosos que le daban ganas de abrazarlos fuertemente pero obviamente no podía hacer eso.- Oishi… su-sugoii! El niño se parece mucho a ti

- Tú crees?

- Claro! Son hermosos…

- bueno y como les vamos a poner?... eiji te gustaría ponerles el nombre de tu padre y de tu madre?

- He?... claro que me gustaría… demo…

- Demo?

- Estas de acuerdo?... digo…

- Eiji claro que estoy de acuerdo, o si no, no te lo estaría diciendo

- Hoo… Oishi, arigato bueno entonces se llamaran souma y aoko.

- bueno eiji, tienes que descansar, ¿si? todavia debes esatar cansado por la operacion

- oishi... es cierto... tenias razon...

- he? de que estas hablando?

- me refiero a lo que me dijiste ese dia cuando estabamos en el cementerio visitando a mis padres y hermanos... que yo no estaba solo que estaba tu mama, mi tia, tu, todos para hecerme compañia y para apollarme en lo que fuera... que tonto fui acabo de darme cuenta de algo que era tan evidente y que me lo decian todo el tiempo... sabes cuando me estaban operando puede ver a mi madre y a mi padre y me dijeron que aunque ellos ya no estubieran con migo fisicamente lo estarian en forma espiritual, me estuvieron acompañando durante toda la operacion y me sentia muy seguro, ademas... cuando vi la cara de preocupacion de tu madre... era como si viera la cara de la mia... estoy muy agradecido con todos, por supuesto que con tigo tambien.

- eiji... tonto cualquiera lo haria

- no, no cualquiera, solo las personas que me quieren de verdad.

- tienes razon... deja de preocuparte mi neko hermoso y descansa madre de mis hijos

- oishiiii! no me digas asi

- jajaja pero si es verdad tu los llevaste en tu interior por mas de 8 meses, eso te hace automaticamente la medre

- humm... supongo que si lo pones de ese punto de vista... pero de toda formas no me gusta, no me digas asi.

- bueno, bueno, ahora descansa...

algunos meses despues

- ma...mi- dijo el pequeño souma, esa era su primera palabra y adivinen a quien se la habia dicho... si, por supuesto que a eiji

- a su primera palabra!...un momento... me dijo mami... souma eso esta mal se dice pa-pi no mami- dijo el ojiazul algo desconcertado por esto ultimo

- ma... mi- esta vez fue aoko

- tu tambien mi pequeña? se dice pa-pi

- jajaja parece que los niños se dan cuenta de quien es su madre y de quien es su padre- de pronto oishi sintio que un cojin se estrellaba contra su cara- eiji!

- y tu vas a seguir? ya te dije que no me gusta que me digan haci!

- pero que le vas a ser lo niños ya tienen en la cabeza que tu eres la madre y al parecer no van a dejar de decirte asi...- dijo viendo a los niños que no paraban de decir su primera palabra

- haaa... bueno... si no hay mas remedio, creo que... me acostumbrare...

- jajajaja hasta que accediste

- hum! no muy contento que digamos, no porque yo di a luz tienen que tratarme como a una mujer!

- jajaja ya tranquilo, no te enojes

- jajaja baka como crees que me voy a enojar por algo como eso jajaja estoy jugando, me alegra de que yo aya sido la primera palabra de dos de mis tres amores... y me alegra de que tu seas el padre de ellos... tambien de que yo haya sido el primero al que has amado

- eiji...

- oishi, ashiteru

- yo tambien eiji, aishiteru

y se besaro tierna y dulcemente disfurtando cada uno del otro...

FIN

xd bueno, bueno... espero que les aya gustado, en estos momentos estoy haciendo otro fic, pero de full metal alchemist cuando este hasta como la mitad lo subiré para que no me pase lo mismo que con este n.n; para las interesadas es un fic centralizado en hughes y roy, tambien abran otros dos interesados en roy, por eso el va a estar en un gran lio... bueno no leemos! y espero sus comentarios! x fa!


End file.
